DiaLovers-TeniPuri
by Anri015
Summary: Just a short scene about Seigaku fellows and YuiCarla pair :)


~ DiaLovers - crossover - TeniPuri ~

After their final match on Kantou tournament, the regulars and the other members of Seishun Gakuen tennis club are now going to Kawamura Sushi, celebrating their victory...

While walking along the road to Kawamura's, the group suddenly saw a woman a little older than them; she has a curly short blonde hair with a flower hairpin in her left side. What's weird about her is… she is surrounded by five black bluish-gray wolves wherever she goes, she even talked to the wolves, and the look of her face, she's blushing a little while holding a paper bag...

"Oi, Oi, Oi! Did you see that? Wolves!" fussed out by Momoshiro,

"Of course, we saw that, do you think we're blind?! Fssshhh" Kaidoh whispered out,

"Hmm... That's strange, I haven't seen a breed of wolves like that and that is too big for a normal wolf."

"Eh? Inui doesn't have a data about those wolves- nya~?"

"That's true, but what's more strange... Those wolves looked so obedient towards that woman. What do you think, Fuji?"

"Saa, I'm not sure... it's weird to encounter wolves in this season especially in an urban area, but I do like to take photos of those wolves." He said with a smile,

"A-Ah! It's starting to drizzle..."

* * *

Later on, the whole team arrived at Kawamura's sushi shop, celebrating their victory even with the pouring rain, amidst of their celebration the door opened with a small creaked letting the visitor in, even though it said outside that it is 'reserved'.

"Oh, it's that Ojou-san from yesterday." said by senior Kawamura who prepared mostly all the sushi for them.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt your celebration, I'm just here to get my order from yesterday." She said as she bowed kindly. While the wolves peeking from the outside.

"E-Eh, isn't that the beautiful woman we saw earlier?" Horio said a little loud.

"Shh, Horio-kun she might hear you." Kachiro whispered. Senior Kawamura goes inside of the kitchen to get her order, and then comes back again.

"Uhm Ojou-san, sorry, but we need a little more time to prepare all of your orders. Would you mind waiting for a moment here?"

"Ah, No it's alright... But would you allow my escorts to wait here inside too?"

"Escorts?" senior Kawamura asked, taken aback a little,

"Yes, they are outside. I feel guilty, leaving them outside."

"E-Eh of course let them in." unbeknownst to him her 'little escorts' aren't humans.

"Thank you." the woman said as she let the five wolves inside, while she sits on a chair near the counter, the three wolves are on the ground patiently sitting and waiting.

"Ne, nee-san, can I touch your 'escort'?"

"Eh, uhm, sure... They're pretty harmless if you're not a threat." The wolf just looked at the woman while Fuji touches the left ear.

"Ah Fuji-sempai awesome!"

"I want to hold that too!"

"Me too nya! ~ "

"Heh, ookami…?" their newly arrived, chibisuke commented,

"Ah, by the way nee-san what are your orders? I've never seen the owner of this shop to fuss around on sushi for one customer."

"Oh, it's a ham sushi... Mostly all kinds of ham sushi..."

"Heh. Nee-san's favorite sushi?"

"Eh, it's not for me, It's for my husband."

"W-Wha― nee-san has a husband already? But I thought you're just a high school student or something..."

"Ah yes, I'm still second year in high school. And I did have a husband." She said while having a happy blushing face.

"But aren't you too young for that?"

"Eh, right I used to think about that too... But I really do love my husband so..." Suddenly there's a call from the door.

"Yui? Are you there?" And then he slides the door. He saw mostly all of the junior students are holding, touching his familiars who surrounds her dear wife. As the five wolves sensed his arrival, the five of them respectfully bowed at him,

"Ah! Carla! Y-You're back already?!" Carla, the said man, who has white shoulder length hair with a tint of purple and pink fringes at the tips, wearing a scarf, raised a brow at her, sensing that he's a little annoyed because he wasn't informed about her going outside of the demon world.

'Carla? Isn't that a German name?', 'Also a girl's name…' some of the juniors' thought,

Carla heard the whispering on the other table, where the Seishun Gakuen's tennis juniors sitting. Carla just look― more like, glare at the juniors' direction.

"Are you done here?"

"Not yet... I'm still waiting for my order..."

"Hmpf... Even though I am mad at you for not informing me of leaving, I'm still impressed that you could actually summon my familiars now..." he replied with a chuckle, touching the tips of her hair. Yui just give him a sincere smile in return.

"Ah! Ojou-san this is all of your orders now." Senior Kawamura goes out of the kitchen then handed the basket of sushi to the girl,

"… Thank you," She bowed then left with her husband and their wolves.

"Ne, ne... Did you see that?! He looks so weird and scary nya~"

"Heh, so that's the husband, though I wonder if what they said about familiars is true." Ryoma said while munching some sushi,

* * *

Just a short scene came out when I was listening to dialovers drama cd... I really love CarlaXYui so yeah ... I was supposed to write about rikkai's but then I can't think of any scenarios where they could meet yui and their strange wolves XD  
And pardon me about the grammatical errors and typos,

Well, I hope you like this small fic about them :


End file.
